


Take Me

by darktensh17



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans knot, Anders' has a kinky fantasy, and Fenris takes it all in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me

“I want you to take me.” 

When Fenris said those words he had been expecting a look of joy on his lovers face. Fenris would be the first to admit that in his relationship with Anders things were not exactly equal. There was so much that he didn’t know and wasn’t comfortable with, and while Anders didn’t say anything Fenris was aware that there were things he wanted that Fenris didn’t know if he could deliver. The biggest of these things was letting Anders top him, Anders never pressured him into it or mentioned it but Fenris could tell it was what he wanted, so why then the strange look?

“Anders? Do you not wish to?” He couldn’t help but blink when Anders suddenly pulled him close to his naked chest. They were both already naked; they’d been getting very naughty when Fenris had suddenly spoken up. Had he ruined the mood somehow?

Anders held him close and began petting his hair. “Don’t give me those puppy eyes, of course I want to. There’s nothing other than just being with you and you know freedom for mages that I want more.” He kissed Fenris’ forehead when Fenris made an annoyed noise and the mention of mages. “Are you sure though? I know you’ve been through a lot and there’s. . .” He paused then his voice becoming a little strained.

Fenris pulled away, giving Anders a stern look. “I know what it is I want and I want this, I would trust you as I have never trusted another.” And now Anders looked like he was going to cry, how was he ruining this so much? “I am sorry. . .did I saw something upsetting?”

“No! I-I’m just really happy. I love you Fenris and I want you to have the world.” He pulled Fenris into a deep kiss and then slowly laid him back. “This is a dream come true for me.”

“Oh? Do you dream of this often?” Glad for the chance to change the subject, he still wasn’t used to or comfortable speaking about his emotions, Fenris threaded his fingers in Anders hair. “Tell me about them.”

Anders chuckled at his words and nipped at his ear. “There are far too many to be able to tell you about in one night. But I think I can tell you a few of my favourites.” He kissed Fenris deeply after peppering kisses from his ear to his jaw. “Where to start.” 

Fenris wiggled as Anders ran his hands up Fenris’ sides, he would never admit he was ticklish though. “M-mage.”

“Oh ho so we’re down to mage now are we?” Anders curved his fingers just enough to tickle Fenris’ sides, “Though that does bring to mind one of my favourite fantasies.” 

“I’ve always wanted so see you wear my coat so I imagine that you’re the mage and you’re running from the Templars.” Fenris scoffed a little at that but let Anders continue, especially since he’d begun to slowly stroke him. “I’m just a simple farming minding my own business when I find you hiding in my barn. You beg me not to turn you in and I agree under one condition.” Fenris already knew what the condition was of course but he didn’t interrupt. “You let me fuck you in exchange for your safety.” 

Fenris moaned as Anders slowly sped up his strokes even twisting his hand the way Fenris liked it. “You’re shocked of course; you’re a good little apostate after all, none of that hands on Ferelden Circle training for you.” He couldn’t help but chuckle slightly at Anders words, treatment in the Circles were often an area on which they disagreed particularly discussion of the Ferelden Circle. “Such an innocent virgin you are and I am a lonely, horny farmer. But you are desperate and afraid so you agree.” 

“You are indeed a pervert.” 

Anders laughed at that and captured his mouth hungrily, stopping for a moment to grab a jar and open it. “You like it, now hush and let me finish.” Anders told him as he resumed his stroking, his other hand doing something Fenris couldn’t see with the jar he’d opened. “I strip you of your clothes, laying your coat on the ground and then pushing you down on to it. I don’t want it to hurt of course so I get you all hot and bothered and then begin to prepare you.” Suddenly there was a strange touch against his entrance, something cool and slightly slippery. “That’s just me with the slick love, just keep listening to my voice, I want you to relax and enjoy this. If at any time you want me to stop I will.”

Taking a deep breath Fenris slowly made his muscles relax. “I am alright; continue with your ridiculous fantasy.” 

“As you wish love,” A kiss above his heart and then Anders continued once again. “Slowly I push one finger into you; you’re so tight it’s like a vice around me.” As Anders spoke he did exactly as he was describing and slowly pushed his slicked finger into Fenris. Fenris took deep breaths and tried to keep himself relaxed against the intrusion while Anders gave him kisses and murmured loving words to him. 

“I will not break, continue.” The oddness of the finger within him was already fading away and he was beginning to enjoy it.

Anders leaned forward a little awkwardly and kissed the tip of his erection. “It doesn’t take me long to have you mewling and moaning my name in pleasure, such a virginal little mage you are after all. I press a second finger in and then a third until I know you’re ready to take me.” Two fingers now and while it burned the pleasure was also driving Fenris crazy. “Then I slowly push into you and begin fucking you like there’s no tomorrow. I fuck you until you take my knot and I know you’re mine, no one else will have you until we’re done. I get you off and just as I come and then hold you close until it’s time to part.”

Fenris was really getting into it, Anders’ fingers driving him crazy, something the mage said though had him stopping and staring up at him in incredulity. “Wait! Did you just say your knot?”

“Yeah, humans knot, didn’t you know that? I mean you and you know.” Anders was smart enough not to mention Danarius by name but it didn’t stop Fenris from frowning.

“Danarius never touched me in that way, he preferred to use toys and demons, sometimes other elves. He liked watching me while I was helpless.” The very memory caused Fenris to shudder and Anders made a slightly distressed sound and pulled him closer, all sexual desire had fled for the moment. “He never bedded me. . .how would I know that humans knot?”

Anders looked like a kicked puppy for a moment. “That’s one of the reasons I was worried about topping, not only do I not want to hurt you but I also didn’t want to scare you away. I’ve never wanted to be with like I have with you, that’s why I haven’t pushed, I know I’d want to knot with you.” 

Fenris didn’t say anything right away, merely letting Anders hold him close. He mulled over Anders words and what they meant. “You would never do anything to hurt me.” 

It wasn’t a question but Anders nodded vigorously in reply. “Never ever, I love you too much.” 

“And I you, that is why I still want his, I wish for you to knot with me.” At his words Anders hugged him even tighter and kissed him deeply murmuring thank you over and over again. “You do not need to thank me, but it does seem that I have killed the mood.” 

Shaking his head Anders laid Fenris down on the bed. “Don’t worry love, I can reignite the fire very quickly, and I won’t even use magic to do it.” Fenris prodded him hard in the side for the joke. “No need to be testy just lay back, relax and let me work my magic.” 

Anders did indeed work his magic, it took very little time for Fenris to start moaning his name and begging him to ‘stop teasing and get to the good part.’ Anders just laughed and coated himself in the slick. “Patience love, I don’t want to hurt you.” With coated fingers he probed Fenris again to make sure he was still stretched properly. “Are you ready?”

Fenris shivered in anticipation and nodded. “Yes, I have never been more ready for anything.” 

Laughing Anders kissed him deeply and then slowly began to push in. There was pain at first when the head of Anders sex pushed into him. It felt strange and burned at first but Anders was patient and waited for him to adjust. Eventually Fenris became annoyed with the lack of movement and took matters into his own hands. He tried to push back against Anders only to have Anders keep him in place with his hands. “Anders.” He couldn’t hold back the annoyed growl at being denied what he wanted.

“Patience love, let me take control.” A kiss stopped the growling and when Anders started to move all thoughts were scattered from his mind. He never knew anything could feel so good! It didn’t feel like Anders was deep enough though, the thrusts were shallow and occasionally he could feel a brief brush against something inside him that almost saw him seeing stars. 

“M-more!” It just wasn’t enough; he knew there was more pleasure to be had. 

Anders chuckled and shifted them so that Fenris was sitting in his lap ridding Anders. In this position he could feel something thick pressing at his entrance when Anders thrust in, it felt thicker than the head and he knew this was Anders knot. 

“I want knot with you so bad, please Fenris.” Anders begged, never fully pushing into Fenris. “I want it so bad.”

Fenris licked his lips and nodded, pressing closer to Anders so that his mouth was in line with Anders’ ear. “Do it. Make me yours completely.” 

It was all Anders needed; he moaned loudly at the words and then began thrusting in earnest. At first there was just an increase in pressure and then a very sharp pain when the knot entered him. Fenris couldn’t hold back the moan of pain, the knot was so much thicker than the head of Anders sex, and Anders was not a small man. 

“Oh Maker Fenris, I’m in now and I won’t be out for awhile.” The words were panted, the voice taking on an almost desperate pitch. Fenris could tell that Anders was getting close. His body was having a hard time adjusting to the knot but now that it was in Anders was thrusting so much deeper and every thrust was shooting pleasure up Fenris’ spine, the pain actually seemed to enhance the pleasure. 

“A-Anders please! I-I’m so close.” No sooner were the words out of his mouth than a large hand was wrapping around his erection and pumping in time with Anders thrusts. Fenris couldn’t help but babble words of need and pleasure in Arcanum, finally screaming out Anders name as he came. 

Anders breath was ragged and he was repeating Fenris’ name like a mantra as he came soon after, thrusting shallowly as he rode out his orgasm. Fenris’ nerves were alight with pleasure and he was hyper aware of every movement until Anders stopped thrusting and just held him close. 

“So,” Anders said after they had both regained their breaths. He shifted so that Fenris was resting against his chest and they were both slightly more comfortable. “We’ll be here for about half an hour or so, care for a game of Wicked Grace?” He got a punch in the thigh in reply.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of want to write a story based on Anders little fantasy


End file.
